


Forever

by Sgt_Krinkle



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Derj, Gay, Love, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Krinkle/pseuds/Sgt_Krinkle
Summary: This is a fluffy Derj story. It's been awhile since the band & Serj and Daron broke up. Serj and Daron haven't hung out in...forever. Serj reflects on how much he misses Daron.





	Forever

Hey guys, I made this fic on Wattpad, so I thought I could transfer it over here. Hope you enjoy!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Serj was relaxing in his red recliner; watching some tv.

He was pondering about the past.

Man, the past was so far away.

"Hehe, I remember when Daron started to moon the crowd during the performance of Sugar." Serj thought.

Daron.........

God, did it feel like a long time since they saw each other.

"Oh my poor, sweet Daron." Serj said aloud.

Daron was Serj's life.

The day Daron got mad at Serj and struck him, felt like an eternity to Serj.

~Flashback~

"HOW COULD YOU, SERJ??!" Daron screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LOVED ME!!"

"Daron, I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to!!" Serj exclaimed.

"HOW DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!" Daron spat.

"I WAS DRUNK! I DIDN'T KNOW!! SHE MEANS NOTHING!!" Serj yelled.

"FUCK YOU!!" Daron smacked his face.

Serj winced in pain.

Serj put his hand on his face.

"Good bye, Serj! Maybe one day we'll see each other. But right now, I don't want to see you." Daron grabbed his suit case full of his stuff, plus his guitar.

"Don't go, baby!" Serj pled.

"Too late, Serj. Good bye." Daron opened the front door, walked through it, and slammed it shut.

"I'm sorry, Daron." Serj burst into tears.

~End Of Flashback~

"I know I did you wrong, Daron." A single tear fell down Serj's cheek.

A few minutes later, Serj heard his phone buzz.

"Hmm, what could this be?" Serj picked up his phone.

He searched through it.

It was text from Daron.

Daron: Hey Serj. So I was wondering. Could we possibly hang out today?

Serj's heart skipped a beat.

Serj: Sure. 

Daron: Alright, I'll be at your place by 3.

Serj never felt happier.

He still had feelings for Daron.

Serj even wrote Baby and Gate 21 for him.

"Maybe I finally get to tell Daron that I still like him." Serj sighed.

All Serj did was think and watch tv before Daron came.

There was a knock at his door.

"Must be Daron." Serj wondered.

He got up, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hello Serj." Daron waved.

"Hey Daron. C'mon in." Serj let Daron step inside.

"It's been so long." Daron took a deep breath.

"It has." Serj's heart accelerated.

In Daron's mind, Serj still meant a lot to him.

Daron wrote songs about him.

He missed Serj so much.

Serj and Daron sat down on the couch.

Serj couldn't help, but glance at Daron.

He had a beard.......a beard........not the normal Daron beard.

And his hair was long.

"Is there something wrong?" Daron snapped Serj out of his daydream.

"N-no, no." Serj nervously said.

Serj placed his hand on Daron's thigh.

He didn't even know he had his hand on Daron's thigh.

Daron looked down at Serj's hand.

His heart exploded.

"U-um, Serj." Daron stuttered.

"Yes?" Serj nonchalantly answered.

"Y-your hand." Daron pointed at Serj's hand.

Serj quickly took his hand off of Daron's thigh.

"S-sorry." Serj was filled with embarrassed.

"It's fine." Daron blushed.

Both of them wanted to get something off of their chests.

"Daron." Serj cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" 

"I've been thinking for awhile.........ever since we-" Before Serj could finish his sentence, he noticed that a pair of soft lips were attached to his.

Serj turned a deep shade of red. 

He was acting like it was the first time Daron ever kissed him.

Daron's lips were clumsy.

Serj could tell that he hadn't kiss anyone in awhile.

The kiss was hot.

Both Serj and Daron needed this kiss more than anything else.

Daron broke away from the kiss.

"Ah.....um....." Daron extremely blushed.

"Hey, it's ok." Serj held Daron's hand.

"I......I missed you." Daron looked down at the ground.

"I missed you too." Serj gave Daron a shy smile.

"I-I made a couple of songs for you." Daron sheepishly responded.

"Really? What songs?" Serj's eyes lit up.

"With Scars On Broadway, I made Babylon and Chemicals." Daron stated.

"I knew what Chemicals was about, but I thought Babylon was about your ex girlfriend." Serj shied away.

"Babylon was about you and me......our relationship......how we used to sleep on rooftops in the summer time." 

"Aww. Baby is about you......I always called you my baby." Serj held onto Daron's hand tightly.

"I remember. Is Saving Us about well.....us?" Daron asked.

"Yeah.....so is Gate 21." Serj thought that Daron was still his cute, little baby.

"I....love you, Serj." Daron's eyes were full of affection.

"I love you too, baby- I mean- Daron." Serj kissed Daron the cheek.

"You can still call me "baby."" Daron grinned.

"Good." Serj wrapped his arms around Daron.

"I missed having someone hug me the way you do." Daron looked up at Serj.

"I missed holding someone." Serj kissed Daron's forehead.

"Can we be more than friends again?" Daron questioned.

"Of course, Dar Bear." Serj smiled.

"I always loved that nickname." Daron giggled.

Serj and Daron spent minutes cuddling.

Suddenly, it hit Daron. It's late.

"I better leave." Daron was about to get up off of the couch.

"Noo!! You can stay here with me if you would like." Serj kissed Daron's hand.

"Alright." Daron nuzzled his head into Serj's neck.

Serj closed his eyes.

"Good night, babe." Serj whispered.

"Good night, Serjie." 

"I love you." Serj kissed Daron one last time.

"Love you too."

That night Serj and Daron fell asleep cuddling with each other.

Both of them proved that their love will always last forever.


End file.
